


Every Hour Of Everyday (I Need You Here With Me)

by Night_Hawk94 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty misses Jughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead misses Betty, Light Angst, Missing Moments, One Shot, Phone Sex, Smut, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: Jughead let out a heavy sigh.He was frustrated.Maybe it had something to do with the bunkers stale atmosphere or the general lack of sunlight that he'd been deprived of over the last twelve days, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep alluded him.He tossed and turned beneath the cots rough, cheap blankets, eventually kicking them away until the soft, freshly washed dark blue and black tartan comforter, Betty had brought for him was the only thing covering his body.He closed his eyes and pressed the fabric to his nose, breathing in the scent that still lingered on it.Soft hints of vanilla ... and something uniquely sweet ... the same smells that brought back memory after memory and always filled him with a sense of comfort and familiarity.He already knew why.It smelt like her ... his girlfriend.His Betty.The one person in the world he wished was with him right now.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Every Hour Of Everyday (I Need You Here With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A little post 4x15 + 16 oneshot for you all. 
> 
> Enjoy Xx

Jughead let out a heavy sigh.

He was frustrated.

Maybe it had something to do with the bunkers stale atmosphere or the general lack of sunlight that he'd been deprived of over the last twelve days, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep alluded him.

He tossed and turned beneath the cots rough, cheap blankets, eventually kicking them away until the soft, freshly washed dark blue and black tartan comforter, Betty had brought for him was the only thing covering his body.

He closed his eyes and pressed the fabric to his nose, breathing in the scent that still lingered on it.

Soft hints of vanilla ... and something uniquely sweet ... the same smells that brought back memory after memory and always filled him with a sense of comfort and familiarity.

He already knew why.

It smelt like her ... _his girlfriend._

_His Betty._

The one person in the world he wished was with him right now.

Despite what he had told himself before all of this, pretending to be dead turned out to be a lot harder than he'd originally thought it would be.

Most days passed with minimal contact or sometimes none at all.

He had to remind himself that it was all for the greater good. That his isolation was essential to the success of their plan to take down Bret and Donna once and for all.

But that didn't stop him from feeling lonely and out of touch.

Like a true loner from the wrong side of the tracks. Invisible and not worth remembering.

Initially it had been relatively easy.

After regaining consciousness and getting stitched up by an FBI agent, he'd spent most of his time sleeping off mild headaches and slowly recovering his strength in Dilton's old bunker. Coupled with regular visits from his very relieved girlfriend and a burger or two from Pops, the first few days had felt short. Almost pleasant.

It was only when the intensity of their plan had been ramped up that Jughead had started to notice the emptiness of his surroundings.

The bunker was too quiet ... too cold ... too static and sterile.

It simply lacked warmth.

The kind that came with a certain blonde he knew and loved.

He had buried himself deep into the investigation as a form of distraction. Spending hours and hours pouring over all the research he and Betty had already found and pinned up on their murder board together like it was the only thing that mattered.

Technically it was.

Someone had tried to kill him after all.

_Who and why though?_

That's what he _needed_ to focus on.

That's what he still _needed_ to find out.

He tried not to think about what was happening above him, in the town situated just beyond the dense forest where the bunker was well and truly hidden from any prying eyes.

Some days it was easy.

Others not so much.

For instance, the stomach churning image of his girlfriend and best friend kissing just to sell the illusion of his death was a thought that proved difficult to push from his mind.

Of course, Betty being forced to cuddle with a shirtless Archie on the bunkers cot only a few hours later while he hid beneath them - just so they could outsmart a relentless Donna - hadn't exactly helped either.

He wasn't proud to admit it, but on that day those old insecurities of his had clawed their way to the surface again. Sowing the seeds of doubt until Betty had reassured him that he had nothing to worry about.

In the end, a brand new beanie, one hand-knitted by her to replace the old one he'd lost in the mess of all of this, was all he needed to never question the depths of her feelings for him ever again.

They had made love afterwards. Slowly. Passionately. Their foreheads touching. Lips brushing. Breaths mingling the entire time until they had fallen apart together, whispering breathless "I love you's" to each other.

That was the first night he had truly slept well since the Ides of March party and there was only one reason for it.

_Her._

Despite the risks, she had agreed to stay with him that night when he had asked her to. For no other reason than because she understood and shared his need to be ... _close_ ... if only for a few hours.

Tonight - he longed to have that again if only to stave off the strong desire he had to forget the plan and sprint back home to her.

With a disgruntled sigh, Jughead rolled over onto his side and reached for his messenger bag lying on floor, pulling out the burner phone Charles had given to him weeks ago.

He was only supposed to use it for emergencies and he suddenly wondered if missing his girlfriend even counted as one.

_Fuck it ... It does to me_ , he thought before quickly typing out a text.

_J: Betts ... you awake?_

When almost ten minutes went by without any kind of reply, Jughead felt his chest sink and his brow creased with disappointment when checked the time. It was late. Later than he realised it was.

She was probably fast asleep by now which, in a way, didn't bug him one bit. With all the work and stress she was going through trying to keep up this crazy facade, it brought him a great deal of ease knowing that she was taking care of herself in between it all.

_J: Just wanted to say that I really miss you._

It was simple, but Jughead smiled to himself when he hit send, thinking about the sleepy, yet crooked grin that would no doubt appear on her lips when she saw that text tomorrow.

Of course, it wasn't anything close to what he had been hoping for, but it would suffice for now.

He was about to turn the phone off and force his his brain to unplug so he could finally fall asleep, when he felt something vibrate and saw a message came through.

A message from her.

_B: I miss you too, Juggie. You have no idea._

He smirked.

Oh he did. He definitely did.

He was about to tell her that when another text appeared.

_B: Is everything alright? Are you okay?_

_J: Yeah, everything's fine I just - I guess I hate being away from you, that's all._

As an extra precaution they had agreed to avoid seeing each other until the remaining pieces had been put together and the final stage of their plan was ready to be executed.

It had two days - and in all honestly - it had been the longest two days of his life.

_B: I know I hate not having you here either._

His lips twisted into a grimace. She didn't like to sleep alone. He was the only one who knew that she was suffering from bad dreams at the moment. About her dad. About almost losing him for a second time in two years.

He swallowed hard, praying she wouldn't be visited by too many in his absence. 

_B: But maybe this will keep you going until all of this blows over ..._

Jughead frowned as he read the text, wondering what she was talking about until the next one she sent materialized.

He immediately choked on the air in his throat.

It was a selfie of her lying in bed. Her face was turned to the side a little, her soft green eyes fixed on the camera while a coy smile danced on her lips, enticing and drawing him in. Her blonde curls were loose and splayed out over the pillow like a halo of sorts and the duvet had been pulled up just enough so it barely concealed her bare chest.

He gulped when his throat went dry, feeling his body stir at the mere sight of his girlfriend looking as breath-taking as ever. The whole image leaving very little to guess at.

Not even 10 seconds later the phone rang and he answered it without hesitation.

"Jesus Betts ... That isn't fair ... You can't do that to me!!" Jughead growled as soon as he brought the phone up to his ear, something warm pulling inside him when he heard her laughter trickle through the speaker.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Tease me like that!" He huffed, continuing to feign his annoyance, "You're making it very hard for me to stay fake-dead right now."

"Is that so?"

They'd been together long enough for him to notice small or subtle changes if any occurred. Whether in her demeanor or, in this case, her voice. It's softness tinged with something rich and sultry now.

It sent shivers down his spine.

"Um ... y-yeah." He managed, stuttering.

"Well Juggie, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

_That tone._

_Oh god, he recognized that tone ..._

_Knew what it insinuated ... what she wanted all to well_

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled shakily. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, playing along.

Her light giggle alone was enough to make his cock twitch.

_Jesus._

Going more than 48 hours without having some kind of sexual encounter was becoming harder and harder for them to do apparently. Not that he was complaining.

He did his best to collect himself and ration his breathes, waiting for her command.

"If you were here with me right now," Betty began, her voice husky and drenched with temptation, "What would you do?"

Still pressing the phone against his ear, Jughead turned his face into his pillow and groaned as image after image flooded his mind.

Lord there were so many things he would do, he didn't even know where he would begin.

But he needed to give her an answer, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'd kiss you." He murmured, cringing just a little when he heard her chuckle softly in reply. They'd only had phone sex less than a handful of times in the past, but he was fairly certain he'd just said the wrong thing.

"Where?" Betty asked, needing him to be more specific. Her breathy tone, the desire it held making him shiver with anticipation and giving him the confidence he needed.

"At first, your mouth, but then I'd move down your neck. I'd suck on that sensitive spot beneath your ear and mark it so everyone would know that you're mine," Jughead paused when he heard her breath hitch and start to shallow, a smirk forming on his lips before he continued, "Then I'd pull back the covers and cup your breast."

"You'd squeeze lightly?" Betty exhaled, the pitch of her voice sounding a little higher.

"I'd squeeze lightly, drag my thumb over your nipple, feel it pucker under my touch."

His eyes fluttered closed again when the quiet "Juggie" she moaned out reached his ears. He pictured her hand moving over her

The image on it's own left him feeling incredibly hot. His t-shirt and pajama pants becoming more restrictive than comfortable now.

"Then what?" Betty whispered.

"You would slide your hand down the length of my body and wrap your fingers around my cock."

"And I'd stroke it," She continued for him, "Slowly but then a bit faster, adding a little more pressure as I went. Exactly the way you like it."

"God yes, Betts just like that." Jughead rasped, nodding his head even though she couldn't see it, his jaw clenching as he pushed his hand past the waistband of his pants and closed his fingers around his already painfully hard dick, doing as she had instructed, "I'd also lower a hand down between us then," He gritted out after a moment, "I'd dip my fingers into your panties and touch you, rubbing tight circles against your clit."

"O-oh my god ... y-yes." Betty whined, most likely arching her back off the mattress like she always did, "And my other hand would be tangled up in your hair, tugging lightly while my lips mouthed and nibbled lightly on your earlobe, pleading with you to make me feel good."

"Fuck ... Betts ..."

"Yes that's it, Juggie ... don't .... don't stop." Betty whimpered out, sounding exactly the way she normally would if she was really there with him, her voice ringing clear in his ears.

Jughead couldn't help, but moan loudly at that, feeling his whole body tense, his stomach clenching with all the unchecked desire he had built up inside him.

_Jesus was she trying to kill him?_

"Never," He promised in a whisper, "I'd never stop. Add your fingers, Betts. Work yourself slowly for me."

"Oh ... y-yes," She stuttered, crying out a second or two later when she did what he asked, "Fuck that feels so good ... god, I just want you all the time, Juggie ... s-s so badly."

"Jesus, me too," He said gruffly, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest at her use of profanity. She had that done on purpose. She knew that he found it immensely attractive when she swore, "God, I want you ... every hour of every day, Betts ... a-always." He confessed.

He focused on her after that, imagining her and only her. Listening to every single sound she made as they crackled through the phone, her long moans, breathless sighs and sobs of pleasure churning the heat inside him and completely overwhelming his senses.

He moved his hand over himself, pretending it was hers - wishing that it was - gasping and breathing out her name while imagining what she was doing. How exquisite she probably looked; naked, flushed and beautiful with her fingers where he desperately wished his were, building her closer and closer to release.

"Shit!" Jughead let out a deep groan and gritted his teeth again. He definitely wouldn't last much longer if he kept thinking about that, which he supposed, was the whole point.

"Fuck ... I-I'm close!" He warned.

"Wait for me, Juggie!" Betty begged around a short, but loud moan which, coincidentally, didn't help.

At all.

By some miracle and through his own tremendous willpower, he managed to hold on, matching his breathing with hers until he finally heard the tell-tale signs of her approaching climax.

They came together - her whimpering his name while her walls no doubt clenched and pulled around her digits. Him gasping out her own name almost incoherently as he spilt over his hand in hot, short bursts.

It took almost a minute before they finally calmed down, their harsh breathing leveling out and slowly subsiding.

Jughead wasn't surprised by the silence that followed. Every time they had done this before it had been done out of desperation. Because distance had separated them and now that it was over that reality was hard to ignore.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, needing to hear that she was. His heart twisted a little when all he heard was silence in response. "Betts?" He tried again.

"I'm okay, I just ... I miss you," Betty's voice sounded so soft that Jughead was convinced it was a figment of his imagination at first until she spoke again, "I know it won't be long until all of this will be over and we're back together again, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you and, well ... everything ... you know?"

He understood. _Oh boy did he understand._ Like so many times before he was on the same page as her. Of one mind. Feeling what she felt.

For obvious reasons, he was worried about her too.

Not a minute of any day went by without him thinking about how easy it would be for Donna or Bret or Joan or Jonathan to sneak back to the bunker and check things out again.

Last time they had been prepared. After her conversation with Betty in The Blue and Gold they had been expecting Donna to show up at some point.

If any of those preppies had to pop up now - to take another look around or perhaps finish what they had started in the first place - it would be a complete surprise.

One they couldn't really plan for and could only hope would never occur.

In moments like these, Jughead would normally try to think of something positive to say - not always the right thing to say.

Tonight though, there was no question regarding which one he would pick.

"I know," He mumbled, "I'm scared too."

A pregnant silence fell between them and with every second that passed, Jughead wished he could teleport himself to their room, wrap her up in his arms and never let her go again.

"Tell me it's going to be okay, Juggie." Betty asked, her voice cracking, almost like she was the verge of tears.

He sincerely hoped she wasn't.

"It's going to be okay," Jughead promised with as much weight as he could manage, "I swear it will be. I love you. We won't let them win."

After a beat or two, he heard her sigh with what sounded like relief or surrender.

He couldn't be sure.

"I believe you," She said, trusting him with her whole heart, "And I love you too, Juggie. We won't let them get away with this."

~~~

When the day finally arrived and they were all set to carry out the last few steps of their plan, Jughead had to admit he was both nervous and excited.

Nervous, because something could still go wrong. 

Excited, because if everything went well it would all be over soon.

Sitting on a train headed towards Stonewall with Betty at his side, her fingers intertwined with his and her head resting on his shoulder, he felt confident that they had done enough.

They had the facts. The proof they needed. Now all that was left to do was present their case and end this once and for all.

Of course, him being "dead" meant that they'd had the upper hand this whole time - that they had been and still were one step ahead of DuPont and Donna.

This big reveal would be their gambit - their wild card so to speak - and he just hoped they weren't playing it too soon.

Regardless of what happened today though, his favourite part would always be when Betty had come to get him, bringing news along with her that his grandfather had been found by FP and Charles and that he was willing to make an appearance.

Joy had seeped into his heart and he had kissed her, unexpectedly on the spot as a result.

Then after donning his new beanie, he had hoisted her up in his arms and their mouths had meet several times more. Both of them relishing in the skin on skin contact they had been deprived of for so long.

Jughead felt Betty squeeze his hand then. She must've seen or sensed his fear, because it was comforting. Her way of soothing him. Reminding him that he wasn't alone.

That everything would be alright.

He smiled at her when their eyes met and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead in a silent thank you.

_Yes, everything would be alright._

_It would be._

_It had to be._

~~~

Jughead frowned as he leaned back against the bed frame behind him.

It felt strange being in an actual bed again. Like a dream he expected to wake up from at any moment.

Heaving out a sigh, he smoothed his hands over the soft duvet and shifted against the comfortable pillows, feeling odd and slightly out of place.

It had been almost two days since they had successfully executed their plan. He was back from the dead and back at Riverdale High with all his friends. Brett and Donna were gone and Mr DuPont, through an act of pure cowardice and a refusal to face what he had done, had taken his own life.

Order had been restored and everything was back to how it was meant to be.

_So why did he feel like this?_

Something was definitely off - though he had no idea what it was up until now.

It had nothing to do with the bed or the room or the fact that he was back at home, attending Riverdale High again.

Instead, he had come to the conclusion that it had everything to do with time and how much of it he had wasted at Stonewall Prep. Away from his friends and family.

Away from Betty.

All of those precious months, weeks, days and hours he could've spent with them ... gone.

Regret washed over him at the thought, especially when he cast his eyes towards the bathroom where his girlfriend was still getting ready for bed.

Even though she had guessed correctly that something was bothering him, he still hadn't spoken to her about it.

It's not that he didn't trust her. After everything she had done for him recently and over the last few years, he trusted her more than anyone else in his life.

It was shame that kept him from opening up to her now.

He should've listened to her when she'd suggested he leave Stonewall Prep for his own safety after they'd found evidence of what had happened to former members of the Quill and Skull society.

He should've listened when he told himself that the writing scholarship was too good to be true in the first place.

If he had - things would've been notably different. For one, he probably would've had a fairly normal senior year; playing video games with Archie, going to Pops with his friends and sharing quiet, intimate moments with Betty whenever they got the chance.

Jughead's lips twisted into a grimace.

He was shaken from his thoughts then when Betty suddenly emerged from bathroom and turned off the light, still pulling a brush through her loose blonde curls.

Despite how he felt, Jughead smiled slightly as he watched her pad around the room.

He had always liked it when she had worn his clothes in the past, but her new found habit of wearing nothing but one of his "S" t-shirts to bed had quickly become one of his favourite looks on her.

He was still staring when she caught his eye and grinned bashfully, ducking her head in a feeble attempt to try and hide the pink stains on her cheeks.

He thrived off little details like that.

"What?" Betty asked him when he didn't look away.

Jughead leaned forward and shrugged one of his shoulders, his lips tilting up into a somber, half smile.

"Nothing," He said, "I just ... I can't believe I was dumb enough to give you and all of this," He gestured to her and the room around them, "Up, for some writing scholarship at a stupid prep school. That's all."

"Juggie ..."

He looked away as soon as he saw the sympathy in her eyes, his brooding and some-times self loathing nature not allowing himself to accept it. When she sat down on the edge of the bed a few seconds later, his chest tightened.

"Jug, look at me." Betty pleaded, running a comforting hand over his back. He let out a despondent sigh before he eventually lifted his head, meeting her gaze, "Listen to me, okay. You can't think like that. It was an incredible opportunity. I pushed you to take it, remember?"

"Yeah I know," He said quietly, "I'm sorry, it's just - I don't know, looking back on it now, it all seems so pointless. I should've been here." He clarified, "I wanted to be here."

Betty nodded, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes, being especially careful not to touch the stitches he still had in his head.

"I understand that and I ... I know this might be hard to believe right now, but one day you'll find the meaning in all of this, I promise."

If anyone else had said that to him, Jughead would've scoffed and probably disagreed.

But this was Betty.

He already knew that if the meaning didn't come to him on its own, she would do just about anything to try and change that.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked anyway.

"Because I'm smart," She stated matter-of-factly, making him crack a smile and chuckle warmly, "And because very little happens in life without some kind of purpose."

"Is that so?" Jughead said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the headboard.

Betty nodded her head again, a sexy smile stretching across her lips as she wordlessly shifted to her knees. Keeping eye contact with her, Jughead held his breath when she moved and straddled his lap, his hands immediately finding her hips while she draped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly anything that had been gnawing on his conscious a second ago became drastically unimportant.

"For example," She said with a giggle, "You could say that you going off to Stonewall Prep helped us both realize how strong and healthy our relationship has become over the years."

Jughead grinned up at her crookedly, moving his hands up and down the length of her back, rubbing softly.

That was true.

If there was one silver lining he could take away from this whole ordeal it was that, despite everything, he still had her.

His beloved.

His anchor.

"To be honest, I thought I was going to lose you at one point." He admitted, thinking back to when she had found out they he had joined the Quill and Skull society without telling her and their brief fight about Yale.

Stupid decisions he wished he could take back now.

"Please, you never came close to losing me, Jug," Betty scoffed playfully, "Couples fight all the time. People make mistakes. It happens."

"Yeah, I guess," He mumbled with a lopsided smile, "I just ... I don't want to mess up like that again in the future if I can help it." When their eyes met, he made it clear that he was talking about their future together, not just his. "I don't want to lose you, Betty. Ever."

With Bret's rightful, but untimely arrest, they had both gotten into Yale. They were going to have a future together. He still couldn't believe how their luck had turned and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize that. Ever again.

To his surprise Betty didn't say anything. Instead, she brought her hands up to his neck, tilting his face up to hers.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" She asked him, giving her hips a salacious wiggle that went straight to his groin.

When he tried to respond, she leaned down and sealed her lips over his before he could say anything, delving her tongue into the depths of his mouth. He kissed her back with just as much fervor, tangling his fingers in her hair when he cradled her head in his hand.

He knew that they would talk properly about this later. They had time after all. Years and years of it, if things went the way he hoped they would.

But right now, as his hands slipped under the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing her beautiful, naked form, he was more than happy get lost in her for a while.

He was happy to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think. Xx


End file.
